The invention relates to reflecting mirror arrangements. More particularly, the invention provides a reflecting mirror arrangement of the dazzlement preventing type using a liquid crystal panel. A drive apparatus detects light incident to the reflecting mirror using a light sensor installed near the reflecting mirror and drives the liquid crystal panel to be made opaque when intensity of the incident light, for example, light rays from a head light of a succeeding vehicle, is greater than a prescribed value and thus provides the dazzlement preventing state to the reflecting mirror.
Known reflecting mirrors of the dazzlement preventing type have disadvantages in that even when ambient region is in ordinary brightness during daytime the light sensor detects the brightness and the drive apparatus operates to cause the reflecting mirror to operate in the dazzlement preventing state even though the user does not feel dazzlement. Therefore a switch for the drive apparatus must be turned off during daytime.